Locura
by BigBangCancerberus
Summary: En este mundo todos estamos un poco locos, pero ahora sabemos que algunos estan mas locos que otros. ¿Se puede perder una batalla que se creía estaba ganada? claro que si
1. Chapter 1

Locura

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que ya no había pasado?... ¿cuatro o cinco?... si, cinco, casi cinco años desde la ultima vez que la locura lo enveneno… ahora estaba escondido en aquella esquina apoyado en ese viejo baúl recordando todo lo que sucedió mientras contemplaba su obra. La observaba, sus ojos blancos que lo miraban con lágrimas secas suplicando piedad, esos ojos lo obligaron a comenzar a recordar.

La luna empezaba a dibujar las siluetas mientras ella se entregaba a el. No supo en que momento volvió, solo lo supo cuando ya estaba allí, cuando ya había inundado la totalidad de su ser y no existía lugar en el mundo seguro para el ni para nadie. Espero a que ella se quedara dormida y se levanto de la cama, fue a su armario tomo ropa para cubrir su desnudez. Salió de la habitación y tomo rumbo hacia las escaleras, con su mano tocaba la pared para saber donde estaba pues la oscuridad de la noche era total y sus ojos aun no podían ver nada en ella. Bajo las escaleras en la noche cerrada que tanto le recordaba al cabello de su amada, pero las había amado a todas ella no era diferente, o eso quería creer. Llego al final de las escaleras y al final estaba en la puerta que llevaba al oscuro frio y lúgubre sótano, abrió la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras que a cada paso soltaban ese rechinido que tanto odiaba pero que esta vez ni siquiera lo noto, pues su mente estaba inmersa en la locura.

Llego al fondo de aquel temible sitio, que se veía aun más amenazador con delgado rayo de luz de la luna llena que entraba por una pequeña ventana. Dio una mirada perdida a su alrededor y comenzó a buscar, ¿Qué buscaba?, no lo sabia, cuando la locura lo invadía nunca sabia nada, solo lo hacia. Reviso cajón tras cajón, caja tras caja, solo metía su mano sentía que era y lo dejaba todo como lo encontró, volteo sobre su hombro y la vio. Una bolsa de plástico negra que había pasado por alto, no sabia que era pero había algo en ella, y ese algo era lo que quería fuese lo que fuese. Abrió la bolsa y observo el mismo agujero negro que predominaba en todos lados, donde la luz de luna solo confundía, introdujo su mano en aquella boca de lobo y sintió, ¿Qué era?, ¿una cuerda? , no, era frío, pesado ¡UNA CADENA¡, si una cadena era perfecta, la tomo y monto en una polea que se encontraba en el techo, volvió con la bolsa y una vez mas introdujo su mano para saber que mas había dentro, tomo al azar lo primero que sintió y lo saco para ver que era, un cable. Si,¡ un cable era mas que perfecto!.

Subió las escaleras rechinantes del sótano, las que llevaban al primer piso y camino la distancia final a su habitación, donde ella dormía plácidamente. Se hacer silencioso a ella y se arrodillo a su lado, verla dormir le daba una extraña sensación de paz, de calor, pero no esta vez, no cuando la locura lo estaba invadiendo. Beso sus labios sabiendo que eso la despertaría, cuando lo hizo ambos cerraron sus ojos y disfrutaron sus labios el uno del otro. Ese era un momento único como el que el tuviera nunca jamás. Saco el cable de su bolsillo y lo enredo en su cuello disfrazado de caricias, cuando ya estuvo en posición … Tiro de el, tiro tan fuerte que ella sintió que sus ojos saldrían de sus cuencas tan solo por esa fuerza inicial. Se retorcía y golpeaba al aire buscando algo de oxigeno pero era inútil, y poco a poco menguaron sus fuerzas y perdía su conciencia mientras una pregunta asomaba en su mente ¿Por qué?

Hola como están este es un adelanto de lo que será el fic, que será un one shot. Ya lo tengo terminado pero quería interesar primero a ustedes los lectores con esta parte que es justamente el inicio.

Por causas de los exámenes no creo poder subir el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fic Sweet Death y al parecer mi forma de escribir será Capitulo de historia-One shot Capitulo de historia-One shot , etc.

A si que creo que no subiré el capitulo 3 hasta que suba la forma completa de este One shot.

Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos luego. Me gustaría saber que es lo que opinan de el fic con este fragmento que acaban de leer les agradecería bastante


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la versión completa de este one-shot que se supone iba a subir hace un mes, mas específicamente el dia de mi cumpleaños que era el 14 de abril. Bueno eso no importa, me gustaría que dejaran su opinión e un comentario, si les gusto, si no les gusto, que tal les pareció el manejo de personajes,, etc, ayúdenme a hacer de mis historias algo mejor que se disfrute por todos, a hora si a leer

Locura

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que ya no había pasado?... ¿cuatro o cinco?... si, cinco, casi cinco años desde la ultima vez que la locura lo enveneno… ahora estaba escondido en aquella esquina apoyado en ese viejo baúl recordando todo lo que sucedió mientras contemplaba su obra. La observaba, sus ojos blancos que lo miraban con lágrimas secas suplicando piedad, esos ojos lo obligaron a comenzar a recordar.

La luna empezaba a dibujar las siluetas mientras ella se entregaba a el. No supo en que momento volvió, solo lo supo cuando ya estaba allí, cuando ya había inundado la totalidad de su ser y no existía lugar en el mundo seguro para el ni para nadie. Espero a que ella se quedara dormida y se levanto de la cama, fue a su armario tomo ropa para cubrir su desnudez. Salió de la habitación y tomo rumbo hacia las escaleras, con su mano tocaba la pared para saber donde estaba pues la oscuridad de la noche era total y sus ojos aun no podían ver nada en ella. Bajo las escaleras en la noche cerrada que tanto le recordaba al cabello de su amada, pero las había amado a todas ella no era diferente, o eso quería creer. Llego al final de las escaleras y al final estaba en la puerta que llevaba al oscuro frio y lúgubre sótano, abrió la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras que a cada paso soltaban ese rechinido que tanto odiaba pero que esta vez ni siquiera lo noto, pues su mente estaba inmersa en la locura.

Llego al fondo de aquel temible sitio, que se veía aun más amenazador con delgado rayo de luz de la luna llena que entraba por una pequeña ventana. Dio una mirada perdida a su alrededor y comenzó a buscar, ¿Qué buscaba?, no lo sabia, cuando la locura lo invadía nunca sabia nada, solo lo hacia. Reviso cajón tras cajón, caja tras caja, solo metía su mano sentía que era y lo dejaba todo como lo encontró, volteo sobre su hombro y la vio. Una bolsa de plástico negra que había pasado por alto, no sabia que era pero había algo en ella, y ese algo era lo que quería fuese lo que fuese. Abrió la bolsa y observo el mismo agujero negro que predominaba en todos lados, donde la luz de luna solo confundía, introdujo su mano en aquella boca de lobo y sintió, ¿Qué era?, ¿una cuerda? , no, era frío, pesado ¡UNA CADENA¡, si una cadena era perfecta, la tomo y monto en una polea que se encontraba en el techo, volvió con la bolsa y una vez mas introdujo su mano para saber que mas había dentro, tomo al azar lo primero que sintió y lo saco para ver que era, un cable. Si,¡ un cable era mas que perfecto!.

Subió las escaleras rechinantes del sótano, las que llevaban al primer piso y camino la distancia final a su habitación, donde ella dormía plácidamente. Se hacer silencioso a ella y se arrodillo a su lado, verla dormir le daba una extraña sensación de paz, de calor, pero no esta vez, no cuando la locura lo estaba invadiendo. Beso sus labios sabiendo que eso la despertaría, cuando lo hizo ambos cerraron sus ojos y disfrutaron sus labios el uno del otro. Ese era un momento único como el que el tuviera nunca jamás. Saco el cable de su bolsillo y lo enredo en su cuello disfrazado de caricias, cuando ya estuvo en posición … Tiro de el, tiro tan fuerte que ella sintió que sus ojos saldrían de sus cuencas tan solo por esa fuerza inicial. Se retorcía y golpeaba al aire buscando algo de oxigeno pero era inútil, y poco a poco menguaron sus fuerzas y perdía su conciencia mientras una pregunta asomaba en su mente ¿Por qué?

Naruto contemplaba su cuerpo que se debilitaba y que se quedaba inmóvil, hasta que por fin quedo inerte ¡pero no estaba muerta!, solo inconsciente. Saco su cuerpo desnudo de la cama y lo cargo hasta el sótano, era sorprendente lo poco que pesaba a un con sus grandes pechos, gruesos muslos y amplias caberas. A su nariz llego un aroma. Jazmín… sin duda era jazmín, su cabello olía a jazmín, aspiro el olor de su pelo una vez mas, pues pronto ya no lo haría otra vez. Volvió a bajar las escaleras y la dejo delicadamente en el piso.

Tomo la cadena y la sujeto a sus tobillos fuertemente para que no se pudiera liberar de ella. Tomo el lado opuesto de la cadena y la elevo poco a poco, para después atorarla con un arillo de hierro colocado en el suelo, ahora ya estaba en posición, ya todo estaba listo para comenzar, pero antes, tenia que llamar a alguien.

Hinata despertó con las piernas dormidas y un moderado dolor de cabeza, no podía ver prácticamente nada, solo unas siluetas que una tenue luz de luna le permitía ver , fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta… que estaba colgada de cabeza y sus piernas estaban amarradas por los tobillos con una cadena, esa era la razón de sus piernas dormidas y su dolor de cabeza. Trato de liberarse pero fue inútil y noto otra cosa, sus manos estaban amarradas con un cable, un brote de miedo surgió de su interior, pues ahora estaba recordando lo que paso antes de que despertara en ese sitio oscuro y sus ojos comenzaron a parir lagrimas como respuesta a su negación, ya que en el fondo sabia que era real, y que era lo que iba a pasar.

.-No me gusta que llores- Escucho una voz detrás de ella, era siniestra, psicótica y helaba la sangre cosa que inyecto aun mas miedo en su ser. Frente a ella se coloco una silueta varonil que se agacho hasta quedar a su altura. Esos ojos, conocía esos ojos. Esos ojos que alguna vez fueron tan azules como el océano y tan brillantes como zafiros ahora eran rojos como la sangre y hacían arder el interior de su alma despertando el verdadero terror en ella, el terror que se siente antes de que tu vida se acabe, y esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa perfecta que irradiaba alegría mostrando unos impecables dientes blancos se meta morfo en una mueca siniestra que demostraba la corrupción de su ser. Ya no era aquel chico dulce que había hecho desaparecer la timidez que siempre le había atormentado, ahora se había convertido en algo inefable ante sus ojos.

.-Y no me gusta que llores, porque a mi también me duele.

Se acerco un poco mas a su presa, tanto que solo unos centímetros los separaban, contemplo sus ojos blancos como perlas una última vez, estaban acuosos producto de las lágrimas que manaban de ellos y beso sus cálidos labios una ultima vez.

Saco el cuchillo que estaba ocultando de su vista y poco a poco lo acerco hasta cortarte el cuello, no muy profundo, para que muriera desangrada poco a poco, que era lo que quería, basto un corte pequeño y poco profundo que también sirvió parapara dañar sus cuerdas vocales impidiéndole hablar y aun mas gritar. Se levanto de su posición y comenzó a recorrer con la hoja de acero el cuerpo de su victima y a la altura del tórax hizo otro corte en posición horizontal, fue mas largo, profundo, pero la sangre no broto como debería ya que la mayoría de la sangre se encontraba en la cabeza de la chica .introdujo su mano en la abertura y bajo hasta su corazón, para este momento ella ya estaba en shock. Podía sentir el calor de sus entrañas, la humedad de la sangre. Era como introducir la mano en un universo indescriptible y bizarro, y eso le encantaba recorrió un poco mas su pecho desde adentro y lo arranco, ¡arranco su corazón! En ese instante en su cuerpo se libero una euforia solo equiparable a la que le provocaba ver la sonrisa de ella después de hacer el amor. Pero se apago, toda su euforia se apago, toda su alegría se desvaneció. La locura se había dormido y se petrifico al darse cuenta que en su mano aun se encontraba latiendo el corazón de aquella mujer a la que alguna vez juro que siempre protegería.

En ese momento una nueva sensación llego a su ser, algo que nunca le había pasado, después otra sensación desconocido y otra y otra, desesperación, temor, horror, conmoción eran tantas que su cuerpo estuvo a punto de colapsarse, solo pudo caer sobre su trasero mirando el resultado de sus actos. Nunca había visto lo que hacia cuando la locura lo controlaba, siempre se enteraba por las noticias y el periódico. Recordó la noche una dos, cinco, diez… una infinidad de veces ¿Cuándo había caído en ella? …¿Cuándo perdió la batalla que libro durante casi cinco años?

.-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuándo? ¡ ¿Por qué ?!,!¿Que he hecho? ¡.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y volvió a mirarla. Colgada boca abajo, desnuda, degollada, con el abdomen abierto y su corazón yacía en sus manos ahora ya sin latir. ¿Acaso era un monstruo? ¿Acaso jamás podría tener una vida normal?, la respuesta a ambas, era no. Las vidas normales eran para la gente cuerda y el, el ya había perdido la cabeza. Una carcajada psicópata salió de el rompiendo su estado de llanto, esa era la prueba definitiva de que esta vez… la locura no se iría y tenia que usar sus últimos momentos de lucidez para buscar redención, esa era la palabra correcta, "buscar", porque jamás la encontraría, ya que no había redención ni perdón alguno para lo que había hecho, ahora solo le quedaba… una salida.

La policía de Konoha ya había cercado la zona y en el horizonte se vislumbraba el sol que traía un nuevo amanecer junto con el, Konoha se levantaría

El cordón policiaco de de no pase rodeaba una de las casas de la zona y al parecer a la gente le resultaba extraño, ya que esa zona de Konoha era por demás tranquila. Esa era una razón para prender las alarmas en la comunidad. Poco a poco la gente se comenzó a congregar fuera de la casa levantando a un mas el nivel de alerta y la policía pronto tendría que lidiar con la prensa, esos malditos indeseables eran atraídos a las zonas de conflicto como las moscas eran atraídas al excremento, de todo la prensa y los noticieros eran lo peor.

Pocos minutos después de que la cantidad de personas superara los 30 individuos un Mustang cobra color negro se estaciono frente a la casa del conflicto pues con tantas personas y coches patrulla era demasiado el volumen en ese sitio para intentar buscar un lugar. Del auto que ya había atraído las miradas de algunos reunidos en aquel lugar, salió un hombre de alrededor de un metro ochenta de altura vestido con una gabardina negra y un traje del mismo color, piel pálida con ojos y cabello azabache. Cruzo la calle atrayendo aun mas miradas de varias mujeres de la misma masa que ya se había enfocado casi totalmente en el. Mostro una placa a uno de los oficiales que custodiaba que ninguna de las personas cruzara aquella línea y este le hablo.

.- No lo esperábamos todavía señor Uchiha.-el mencionado no dijo nada

Siguió su camino hasta la puerta de la casa y un segundo antes de girar la perilla y entrar titubeo, pero finalmente lo hizo, abrió la puerta y al hacerlo vio a un equipo forense en prácticamente cada una de las habitaciones del lugar, estaban tomando huellas de donde se les ocurriera, rociando luminol entre otras cosas de rutina de las que se encargaban. Se acerco a uno de los miembros y pregunto.

.- ¿Dónde esta?

.- ¿Quién?- respondió un tanto confundido

.- El capitán Sabaku

.-Ah, se encuentra en el sótano, mantenga la distancia, esta de peor humor que de costumbre

.-gracias,- dijo secamente y se alejo

No le costo mucho tiempo encontrar el sótano, prácticamente todas las casas de Konoha eran estructuralmente idénticas en esa zona de la ciudad, y ya estaba claro que esa no era la excepción. Bajo las escaleras que comenzaron a rechinar, ese rechinido era molesto como si te clavaran agujas al rojo vivo en los tímpanos, pero lo ignoro en esta ocasión. En los primeros escalones sintió un olor a humedad, le gustaba ese olor, era capas de quedarse inmóvil en ese lugar solo para poder respirarlo, pero había algo mas, hierro, olía a hierro, ¿Qué como lo sabia?, el hierro era lo que le daba el color rojo a la sangre y para que pudiera olerla a esa distancia tendría que ser bastante. Siguió bajando las escaleras y al llegar al final de ellas se encontraba el.

.-Hola Gaara- le dijo a un hombre peli rojo con cara de pocos amigos

.-¿Sasuke?, no planeaba llamarte todavía…a menos que,¿ lo hizo?

.-Si… lo hizo, ya debe de estar a cientos de kilómetros- dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

.- Será mejor que dejes ese vicio o te matara.

.-Tu eres un alcohólico y no me ves dándote consejos de una vida sana, ¿oh si?- dio una calada profunda a su cigarrillo y soltó el humo lentamente, Gaara se acerco a el y al estar lado a lado sujeto su hombro.- Se acabo Sasuke, se acabo.- se dirigió únicamente a el para que nadie mas de los presentes escuchara.

.- Señores, salgamos de aquí y dejemos al inspector Uchiha.- inmediatamente todos los miembro del equipo que se encontraban en el lugar dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para salir y dejar a Sasuke solo. El comentario de Gaara lo sorprendió, lo sorprendió tanto que dejo caer el cigarrillo de su boca que se apago después de que lo piso sin darse cuenta. Camino hacia la victima y se sorprendió como nunca.

.-Hinata- dijo mirando al piso, no pudo soportar verla en ese estado, había visto varias escenas a si, 98 para ser exactos. Pero esta era la primera vez que la victima era alguien a quien conocía.

Tomo valor para verla en su estado, Desnuda, degollada, con el abdomen abierto. Se acerco a ella buscando algo, observo minuciosamente a la chica y lo encontró, en su cadera del lado izquierdo estaba dibujando con una navaja el numero 99, sin duda esperaba que fuera la final. Desvió su mirada a un lado y vio un mechón rubio asomándose en una esquina, se acerco poco a poco fue allí cuando comprendió a que se refería Gaara con que al fin se había acabo.

.- Naruto- dijo para si mismo- Observo el cuerpo del que en algún momento fuera su mejor amigo y tal vez incluso ahora lo seguía siendo, su cuerpo estaba recargado en un viejo baúl, sus piernas estaban estiradas y su cuerpo yacía sentado en un charco de sangre casi tan grande como el que estaba formado bajo Hinata. Un cuchillo se encontraba atascado en su cuello, clavado en ese lugar,

.-Hermano, ¿Qué fue en lo que te convertiste? – Pronuncio melancólicamente ¿acaso? – una idea llego a su mente, mas bien un recuerdo de hace tiempo, en una época donde casi podría decir que su vida era casi feliz , toco la bata del rubio tenia puesta buscando un algo en ella y en pocos segundos lo encuentro, en su bolsillo se encontraba una nota de papel doblada en partes que se mancho en algunas partes de sangre pero a un era legible lo que en ella se encontraba

Hola Sasuke:

Estoy seguro que tu serás el primero en inspeccionar mi cuerpo, por ende encontraras esta carta, espero que no este muy manchada de sangre cuando lo hagas. En todo este tiempo creeme que me hubiera encantado hablarte y confesarte todo para que me atraparas y quitar este peso que siento en el alma pero siempre que tomaba el teléfono pensaba que aunque lo hiciera jamás se iria, y es verdad, hasta este momento, tu viendo mi cuerpo muerto, siento l culpa y en el momento que lo leas seguro ya estaré recibiendo mi castigo en uno de los 9 círculos del infierno junto a- Sasuke sonrio de lado como era su costumbre.

-¿La divina comedia?, ¿Desde cuando lees Naru…- Antes de terminar su frase continuo leyendo

Sasuke… cuando éramos niños te odiaba, enserió y lo sabes, siempre eras el centro de atención, el que recibía todas las cartas de amor infantiles de las niñas. A ti todo siempre te salió bien sin esfuerzo, las mejores calificaciones, el mejor en deportes, el favorito de los profesores, todo el tiempo sin prepararte, sin intentarlo antes y fallar tu eras siempre el mejor y esa era la razón de que te odiara tanto. Yo siempre estudie y reprobaba los exámenes, entrenaba para la carrera y siempre llegaba de último , trataba de simpatizar con los maestros y ellos siempre me terminaban odiando , jamás lo entendí, incluso ahora no lo entiendo. Siempre quise ser como tu , popular, querido, ser el chico genial igual que tu, pero nunca lo conseguí.

Cuando crecimos cambiaron muchas cosas. Conocí a Gaara a Lee a Neji, Tenten, etc. Y contigo, el chico a quien mas odiaba en el mundo… encontré a mi rival y mejor amigo.

Realmente ya olvide porque escribí esta carta, mi cuenta regresiva de cordura se termina amigo. Quisiera pedirte perdón Sasuke, perdón por todas esas llamadas diciéndote cada monstruoso detalle de lo que iba a hacer y la siguiente llamada 2 horas después para decirte donde se encontraba esa carnicería cuando yo ya estaba mas lejos de allí que dios de este mundo, soy un maldito y lo siento, por eso termine así.

Oye Sasuke se que no lo sabes pero hace unos meses, pero hace unos meses te vi en la estación del tren, te estabas subiendo al que acababa de llegar y yo apenas subía las escaleras, pero aun así te pude ver. Me recordó el día en que te confesé lo que era, ¿ tu lo recuerdas? Seguro que si- a partir de esta parte de la carta, la letra comenzaba a hacerse mas ilegible palabra por palabra pareciendo garabatos de un niño.

Comenzabas a trabajar con tu pasantía como investigador forense, teníamos como 22, tu adelantaste mucho tiempo por eso pudiste hacerlo tan rápido, mientras que yo había dejado la escuela y perdimos el contacto, pero en ese entonces ya había comenzado a hacer esto y tu seguías la pista de un acecino en serie.

Nos encontramos en el anden del tren y conversamos mucho tiempo, varias horas sin movernos del lugar, ¿Cuántos trenes habrán pasado y se fueron aquella vez?, no lo se, las matemáticas nunca fueron mi fuerte. Cuando tú hablaste de tu trabajo yo decidí que tenia que irme ya, entre en uno de los vagones y un segundo antes de que se serraran las puertas te lo confesé y a si fue como empezamos este juego del gato y el raton . – aquí las letras de la carta se hacían aun mas complicadas de entender al grado de que solo eran líneas cruzadas sin mucho significado, pero aun a si Sasuke pudo leer algo de lo que seguia, pues el resto estaba totalmente ilegible por la sangre. _Y parece ser que tu perdiste Sasuke Ha Ha al fin te deje atraz, alfin gane yo, gane como el único a quien jamás pudiste encarcelar, gane el juego del gato y el roedor, gano aquel que siempre perdió contra ti, y ahora vivirás con eso, tu único fracaso, costo 99 vidas, 99 muertes que te perseguirán toda la vida _

_Gane yo_

_Gane yo_

_HAHA_

.- Hermano , perdón por no haberte ayudado, perdóname tu a mi por…

.- Sasuke, ¿Estas bien?

.-Gaara. ¿Qué sucede?

.- Tardaste mucho tiempo y creí que algo estaba mal

.- Tal vez- guardo la carta en el interior de su gabardina sin que Gaara se diera cuenta. Y ambos posaron la mirada su ahora difunto amigo.

.-¿Enserió crees que se termino Gaara?

.-No lo se 99 victimas en 11 años, 9 victimas por año, todos sabemos que le gustaba el numero nueve, siempre hay algo que lo relaciona con ese maldito numero.

.- 4 años y 6 meses exactos desde las ultimas victimas la 97 y 98, las mato al mismo tiempo , 4.5 años por 2 victimas es igual a 9

.- siempre el 9

.-¿Qué hora es Gaara?- Gaara miro su reloj y no pudo evitar soltar un ja

.-9:09 am- Sasuke también emitió un sonido parecido a una risa

.- Mato a la numero 99 el 9 de octubre

.- Unas horas antes de cumplir 29

.- Naruto Uzumaki," alias el demonio de 9 colas"

.- Gaara y yo te deseamos un feliz día de locura, muere feliz maldito bastardo, te festejaran tu cumpleaños en maldito infierno


End file.
